Ouran Goes GaGa
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: To celebrate Lady GaGa's new CD, and the fact I just finished watching Ouran, I have written a drabble for each song on Lady GaGa's first two CDs. Yaoi, Hetero, Twoncest, and Incest about. I don't own anything and please... request something and review.


Okay, so this is my first Ouran story. I wanted to do something different. So, I'm writing a drabble with every song from Lady GaGa's two CDs; The Fame and The Fame Monster. I guess you could also say this is a celebration for Lady GaGa's CD which is coming out soon. There will be four pairings here. Haruhi and Tamaki, Tamaki and Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Hani (sorry, that's how I spell his name) and Mori. It's going to be a cycle, so two pairings will show up one time less than everyone else. This is going to be like those iPod challenges, so I'm going to write each drabble with the songs. Not future planning for any of these. If you like these, please request something for me, I'll write anything, and I already have some story ideas. And keep in mind, I will write anything. So, please enjoy this!

**Just Dance**

Haruhi had been reluctant to go the party with her friends. She had never been to one before, not to mention she heard what had gone on at some high school parties.

However, her friends had been persistent, and once Kyouya threatened to raise her debt, she knew she couldn't refuse anymore.

However, she spent the first half of the party sitting in a corner, not bothering to talk or dance or even look at anybody.

"Please dance with me!" Tamaki begged her.

"No," Haruhi had scolded.

"Please," Tamaki begged, dragging out the '_e_' sound.

"Fine, but just one dance," she said.

That one dance led to a spiked punch bowl, which led to a drunken Haruhi, which led to an equally drunk Tamaki. Needless to say, Haruhi was never forgetting that night.

**LoveGame**

Kyouya was, to say the least, confused. And Kyouya was never confused.

"C'mon Kyouya," Tamaki said, grabbing Kyouya at his… oh God.

"Tamaki, this is a bad idea," Kyouya muttered, feeling his self control waver.

"One night. This isn't a permanent thing," Tamaki muttered against Kyouya's ear.

Kyouya shivered. He didn't like that alcohol on Tamaki's breath. However… "One night, huh? I'll take that."

**Paparazzi**

Everyone wondered. When a famous fashion designer is in a homosexual relationship, no one normally cares.

When he's in a homosexual relationship with his twin, everyone cares.

And then one day, when he comes out with a huge cut on the side of his face… everyone can only assume something's going on with Hollywood's most scandalous twins.

And to be fair, despite the fact that Hikaru; the unmarked twin, denied everything, Kaoru denied nothing.

So while everyone else _thought _they knew what was going on, the twins still kept the paparazzi guessing.

**Poker Face**

Mori was famous for his poker face. Only one person knew what was going on behind this constant, unchangeable mask.

But, there were still some things Hani didn't understand. Like why Mori _never _showed interest in _anyone. _But he didn't question it.

Because despite what everyone thought, Hani had the greatest poker face of all. No one, not even his beloved Takashi, knew the things Hani thought of. The sick, twisted pleasure Hani got from knowing he had Mori all to himself.

**(Eh, Eh) Nothing Else I Can Say**

Of course, Haruhi was heartbroken. Her dear Tamaki betrayed her! With Kyouya, of all people. Another man!

Yet, she wasn't surprised when she saw him. She had sensed something between the two, although she had no idea what it was.

She was a smart girl. She knew when she was being played.

She was also a strong girl. She would find someone else. There were plenty of people out there, and honestly, there was nothing she could or say or do to change what had happened.

**Beautiful, Dirty, Rich**

That was the only way Kyouya could describe Tamaki.

Beautiful. His elegant, natural blonde hair. His wonderful European eyes. His smooth, pale skin and long legs and slender frame.

Dirty. Oh, how dirty he was at night. Begging, pleading, cursing in both French and Japanese, begging for release.

Rich. Kyouya's favorite part. Yes, Tamaki would be heartbroken when he learned, but Kyouya didn't care. As long as he never knew, they were both happy.

**The Fame**

That was the reason it started. The fame. The money. Well, not really.

At the Host Club, the girls paid to see them talk dirty and act naughty. And they did it. It was their job, and they did their job well.

Later, the public caught eye of them, and they were instantly in the tabloids. "Incestuous Twins! What will it mean for their mother's business?" It meant better sales.

Most of the clothes their mother designed was for young women: young women who were fascinated by her sons "relationship".

It was like a chocolate and strawberry cake. The top was chocolate, real for the public.

Strawberry, fake for their friends.

Chocolate, real for each other.

**Money Honey**

Mori was Hani's trusted servant and bodyguard.

He was also Hani's lover.

He loved all Hani could give him. The sweet touches, kisses, and then, in a way, everything he had.

His family had started out servants, and if it weren't for one of his and Hani's ancestors daring to break the norm, he would still be a servant.

But, it wasn't all about that. He still loved Hani himself. Although a small part of him… a _very _small part of him… loved what Hani had given him.

**Starstruck**

Haruhi was amazed with the rich lifestyle. As Tamaki was with the commoner lifestyle.

They were, in a sense, destined for each other. They were both Starstruck, amazed by the other's lifestyle.

They learned from each other, and then they learned to love each other. Haruhi became rich, in exchange for love. Tamaki learned about the poor, in exchange for love.

No one else understood, but for them, it worked.

**Boys Boys Boys**

Tamaki did, in the end swing in the way no one expected him to.

By the end of his first year of high school, Kyouya was convinced Tamaki had slept with every boy in the school but Kyouya himself. It was utterly stupid.

"Who knows what the boys in this school may _carry?"_ Kyouya sometimes thought to himself in disgust.

However, when Tamaki walked up to him, after club hours, and just began to grind into him on couch, while whispering "Make love to me," in Kyouya's ear, Kyouya decided he had no problem with Tamaki and his habits.

**Paper Gangster**

When Hikaru walked in the door to his and Kaoru's home, crying like he had just heard someone died, Kaoru was automatically concerned. He had just come back from a date with Haruhi. Had something gone wrong?

Yes, Kaoru, and answered his own question, something had gone very wrong. But what? Haruhi would never do anything very bad. She was much too nice for that.

Eventually, Hikaru said, "I can't date her."

"Huh?" Kaoru asked.

"She's a commoner. She's probably just after my money," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, I don't think-"

"You're the only one, okay?" Hikaru said, pressing his lips to Kaoru's.

Things got heated, and then Hikaru said, right before he fell asleep, "You're the only who'd never use me for anything."

**Brown Eyes**

Mori and Hani had something… _forever. _Ever since, they were little, they had something.

As they got older, it kept getting greater and greater, bigger and bigger until it exploded.

As with all good things, it came to an end.

"I saw you and that girl," Mori said to Hani, and Hani looked at the floor, ashamed.

"I can't do this anymore," Hani said. "I can't handle it. It got too big… too serious," he said.

"Figures," Mori said, walking away. Of course he'd get lost in such pretty brown eyes.

**I Like It Rough**

It went against all of Tamaki's beliefs. Women were like porcelain dolls, and they were supposed to be treated as such.

But Haruhi asked him. She went to him and said plainly "Abuse me." And Tamaki never said no to a lady.

Every time he yelled at her, he put his hands on her in a none to gentle way, she would look at him with thankful eyes and sometimes even actually thank him.

And despite the fact that it went against all of his principles… all of his beliefs… it was worth it to see those eyes,

**Summerboy**

That summer, Kyouya and Tamaki decided to get intimate. It was never serious though. It was a friends with benefits thing.

Tamaki couldn't have Haruhi. Kyouya couldn't have Mori. They were both in pain. They could be in pain together.

However, it soon went from something sad to something fun. It was no longer painful. It was a game. Never anything more.

How long could they go without getting caught? If they made love on the beach, would someone catch them?

However, it's all fun and games 'till someone loses an eye. It was all fun and games 'till they got caught.

Then it's hilarious. Then it was serious.

**Bad Romance**

What the twins had was not something society approved of.

Even their best friends seemed slightly irked when they pulled their "twincest" act. But they didn't care. If anything, it made the game more fun.

It started out as an act to get the girls excited. How it turned into so much more… not even the twins knew.

Perhaps it was the first night they began fooling around. It was just playful kisses.

Which escalated to playful touches.

Which escalated to not so playful lovemaking.

Which escalated to a _very _playful new act.

"OW!"

"Kaoru, what's wrong!"

"It hurts to sit down, Hikaru!"

All of the girls gasped.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll never be so rough again."

The nurse was called.

"What a bad romance!" One of the girls exclaimed.

Oh, they had no idea.

**Alejandro**

Sometimes, Hani wanted Mori to let him go. After all, despite how he looked, he wasn't a little kid anymore. He could take care of himself.

But Mori just wouldn't let him leave. Sometimes, it was emotional bribing. "I could never live without you Mitsukuni!"

Sometimes it was sexual bribing. "If you stay with me, I'll make you feel so great."

Sometimes, he was bribed with sweets. "Stay with me, and you'll get all the sweets you want. You'll never eat anything else."

And sometimes, it was threats. "Leave me, and I'll kill you."

Everyone has their breaking points. When Hani was found with a knife in his hands lying in bloody sheets, Mori knew he had found Hani's.

**Monster**

In the end, that's what Tamaki was. A monster. He promised her everything. He promised her love. He promised her pleasure. He promised her endless riches and treasures.

But when Haruhi walked up to Tamaki and told him she was pregnant with his child, he hit her and called her a lying whore. He then raped her, right in the third music room, telling her, "This is what you get for lying to me."

Two weeks later, Haruhi transferred to Lobelia Academy. And she always told stories of a monster who lurked in Ouran High School.

**Speechless**

Tamaki couldn't believe what had happened. "Tamaki, it's over."

He walked away from him, holding _her _hand in a loving and tender grip.

"He used to hold my hand that way," Tamaki thought, every time he saw them together.

They had done so much together. Tamaki had given everything to him. Everything he had, all for a traitor and a lier.

"How come you never talk as much as you used to?" Hikaru asks him as he nibbles his ear.

"Yeah, we miss your voice. It was so pretty," Kaoru says as he strips away Tamaki's shirt.

"Because it was stolen from me," Tamaki says in his head.

The only noise he makes is at night. Only with the only two he had left.

**Dance in the Dark**

Hikaru was ashamed of him. He knew it. He always heard people say they loved making love in the light. It allowed them to see what it was they were doing, yes. But it also allowed them to see the beauty they were doing it to.

Hikaru always turned the lights out. Even if he had to get up and walk all the way across the room to turn off the light, it was always in the dark.

Kaoru once told Haruhi what he and Hikaru did. "He liked to dance in the dark," Haruhi said.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked.

"That's what I've heard it called sometimes. It's when someone doesn't want to look at who they're with," Haruhi said.

Kaoru then began to cry.

"I'll dance in the light with you," she said with a grin. No longer did he dance in the dark with Hikaru.

**Telephone**

Hani was getting annoyed with the constant calls coming from his phone. Eventually he just ignored the constant tone coming from his phone.

"Stop calling me Mori," he mumbled to himself.

Eventually he picked up his phone and said," Stop callin' me! There's nothing to say! You want to see me, come over here!" Takashi never called Hani again.

**So Happy I Could Die**

Haruhi loved Tamaki so much. And yet, she could never have him. She would sometimes touch herself at night, because despite how dirty she felt afterwards, it allowed her to imagine… for just a second… that he loved her back.

One night, at a Host Club event, Tamaki asked her to dance with him.

She instantly agreed. Despite all the cries of "MOE!" she was able to imagine it was just them. And when he leaned down and kissed her, despite the fact that the cries got ten times louder, it was still just the two of them. She was so happy…. She felt she could die right there, in front of everyone.

**Teeth**

It was- at first- Tamaki's idea.

Despite how it might have looked to anyone who walked by. Kyouya walked into his room to see Tamaki lying on his bed, tied up and naked and fully erect. He also noted Tamaki had a vibrator in his ass and a cock ring on.

No, Kyouya didn't do this. But he certainly didn't mind. And when Tamaki looked at him and said… no, moaned, "Show me your teeth," Kyouya decided he _really_ certainly didn't mind what was before him.


End file.
